


Bull Riding

by NidoranDuran



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull had a thing for redheads. Leliana had a thing for exceptionally well endowed men. Fortunately, both of the Inquisition members found themselves fitting the bill for each others' specific desires perfectly. Commission for simo09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bull Riding

The Iron Bull had a thing for redheads. Leliana had a thing for exceptionally well endowed men. Fortunately, both of the Inquisition members found themselves fitting the bill for each others' specific desires perfectly, a twist of fate neither had any complaints about as a few drinks--and a few more for Bull--helped grease the wheels and get the two inquisitors into the same bed together, Leliana sitting in the intimidating Qunari's lap and peppering him with kisses. Tipsy, slightly sloppy kisses accompanying handfuls of shirt and the underlying chest muscles as she pressed needily against him, not even yet feeling against the bulge of what had been rumoured to be a magnificent and massive cock, but already she was driven by a sense of expectation and lust that left her all too happy to savour the moments leading up to the reveal.

“The alcohol was not to embolden you, was it?” Bull asked as his hands held firmly to the gorgeous redhead. Leliana was a jewel of Orlais, a true beauty beyond words, and the soft red hair that framed her beautiful face was far from the only thing that Bull found worthy of reverence as he soaked in the sight of her in his lap. His own grip was more tame than hers, held back by a measure of self-control and patience as they kneaded her back, her underwear bunched up around his right thumb as he savoured her softness rather than discarding it entirely. Her skirt remained o, no longer an obstacle to getting what he wanted, and he quite enjoyed the sight of a lover heaving atop him with a skirt, dress, or even robes bunched up in his lap. As vigorously as he took partners and as much as his endowments would often make walking difficult for some, he held back for fear of hurting them, his strength too immense for the surprising frailty of human bodies. The ale he'd drank to 'keep up' with his partner only worsened matters considerably, as he found himself wanting nothing more than to give into the more primal sensibilities that demanded he ravage this redhead until the sun came up, and perhaps even longer than that.

"No," Leliana replied, hands drifting down to the hem of Bull's shirt and slowly pulling it up, hands pressing into the unrelentingly firm and heavily scarred skin she was revealing. "I do not need any more courage to do this; it has simply been too long for me, and if the rumours I have heard are true... Oh, Maker, I am so ready to learn if they are." She pressed herself needily against his body, not only massive but also incredibly solid; she couldn't push him back at all with her own form. "Do not be gentle with me. I am not quite as fragile as I may look, and if I could handle the Archdemon, I can certainly handle you."

Bull was amused by her bravado and by her quick insistence that she was capable, getting in front of the issue before it even came up. His hands dragged down her back, grabbing at the hem of her top and slowly pulling it up, revealing her modest breasts to his eager eyes as he leaned back, admiring her more clearly. "You are bold. Show me this courage." Leliana would not have been the first size queen who thought herself capable of handling a Qunari only to find herself very, very wrong, but the former bard was certainly not the average smug tavern goer, and he was all too eager to see how she would do.

She knew what he expected of her, but she was a woman of many surprises. Some part of her saw a lover on their back, and all she could think about was pressing the advantage, going in for the moment and seizing control, and she embraced that part, at least a little bit. Rather than pulling away from him as he likely expected, she drew forward, grabbing hold of his horns and bearing down needily upon his face as she straddled it. "Is this courageous enough for you?" she asked, settling her damp folds down against his lips as her skirt bunched up on his face, obscured his vision and robbed him of the intense, dominant sight of the Orlesian redhead sitting upon his face like a throne.

Bull gave a hearty laugh as she pressed her pussy against his lips, but he was all too eager to give her what she wanted, bearing kisses up against her mound as he closed his eyes tightly and savoured what she had done. He knew that she was aware of his power, his ability to almost effortlessly pull her from his lips and do with her whatever she wished, and yet she had the boldness to climb onto his face and press down tightly against his lips, and he could not deny her the sweet reward of that courage. He devoured the redhead, nose rubbing into the soft and neatly kept hairs around her snatch that he didn't need vision to know were the same gorgeous colour as her hair, which only sweetened the act of eating her out.

"Oh my," Leliana moaned, gripping his horns tighter as she pressed down against his lips, grinding with a slow and steady roll of her hips, grinding her pussy against his lips in a desperate bid for pleasure. She had come here for something else entirely, but it seemed a more than acceptable detour to get eaten out first, to prepare her body and ready her with arousal, loosening her up for the intense and likely something difficult act ahead of her. But that was before she felt his tongue lavishing her folds, the Qunari proving himself within seconds to be quite the master of the art of oral pleasure, leaving her to whine and push tighter against his face. "You are gifted with more than just physical endowments."

Hands seized Leliana's ass, squeezing the taut cheeks as he pulled her down against his lips, wanting to impress his new paramour as thoroughly as he could. She was a size queen, but that didn't mean he had to rest solely on the laurels of what was in his pants, especially if she could prove skilled enough that he would want to make these little meetings into a more regular thing. There was no reason not to leave her as thoroughly satisfied as he could, to indulge in her desires and show himself a skilled lover. Rumours had built him up as quite a sexual creature, and he certainly couldn't start letting poor word of mouth sink his legacy. So he put his all into eating her tart pussy out, burying his face between her legs as her thighs clamped down around his head and she began to buck harder.

Leliana's breasts bounced as her entire body joined into the vigorous motion that came from riding Bull's face hard and fast. Noises of utter delight spilled from her lips as they remained parted. Tugging on his horns didn't seem to hurt him, and they formed such convenient handlebars to hold onto as she moved, her endless and mad bucking refusing to so much as slow. "Your tongue is incredible, and I know it is only the beginning of what is remarkable about you," she purred, her Orlesian accent coming through thicker in the sultry, pleasured state of her voice. It made her voice all the more attractive, dripping like honey into Bull's ears as her skirt didn't muffle the sweet sounds she was making, which rung out with crystal clarity through his bedroom.

He'd been aroused since she'd first approached him in the tavern looking for a way to spend her night that would be like nothing she'd known before, but this sealed it for him, pushed him into a height of physical excitation he couldn't deny. His cock was straining against his pants, the massive and impressive member aching to be freed as his clothes provided an all too tight prison for them. The taste of her nectar dripping down onto his lips, driving him mad with need and twisting hunger like he couldn't believe, and everything in him was screaming to just pull her off of him, shove her against the mattress, and fuck her senseless. She would enjoy herself even more that way and they both knew it, but he fought those urges; even if it wasn't as good as it could get, he adored when someone beautiful sat on his face and greedily claimed their pleasure, likely knowing full well that they would not be doing it for much longer that night.

It was the best preparation Leliana could have received, and as she hit her quivering peak, it left her howling in delight, thighs clenching down around either side of his head, knowing full well that no matter how tightly she squeezed in her aggressive and dominant straddling of the beast, she couldn't possibly hurt him. Although he had to hold back out of concern for her, Leliana was under no such restriction, and seemed to take delight in taking advantage of that parity in strength, taunting him with her unfettered, carnal thrills. Shoving down tight against his face, she made sure there was no space between his lips and her folds, that her labia were pressed tightly down as she held him in place and let the leaking mess her orgasm turned her into all find its way into his mouth, forcing him to drink her juices down. 

And he did so dutifully as she dominated him, smug as he let her have her moment of domination before he took over, before she pulled up off of him with a delightful shudder and a whine, her skirt pulling from his face to let him admire her smile. "Not the courage I meant, but you took a risk. That's to be respected."

Leliana looked back over her shoulder as she settled down onto his bare chest, biting her lip as her eyes lit up. She saw the bulge in his trousers, the utter need straining against the fabric, and she knew there was only one conscionable thing to do. "You are quite compassionate to tend to me while dealing with that so patiently, and without even touching yourself."

Bull smirked and let out an amused grunt. "I had my hands where I wanted them to be most," he said, remarking on the way he'd held onto her ass. "But now you should take a loot at what it is you're here for." He tried to keep playful and from just pleading with her to get down there, but his needs were only restrained for so long, and he was reaching his peak; now that his oral duties had been fulfilled, he wanted to move on to what they had both gone back to his chambers for.

The Orlesian's hands urged him up further along the bed as she pulled away from him, hands seizing his trousers and pulling against them as his body pushed up further and into position, more efficiently doing away with the hulking elf's clothes. What Leliana saw left her stammering, lost for words and staring with wide eyes, knowing full well that while it was impolite to stare, there was very little chance that he actually minded, given the circumstances, given what she was looking at. A curse word of utter reverence passed her lips as she released his pants, letting them drop the floor as she instead reached forward to grasp his cock. She had been expecting something impressive given his size and the corroborated rumours of quite a number of very satisfied paramours, but she hadn't been ready for the sheer scope of his endowment. The length, the thickness, the sheer intimidation it cast upon her as she looked at it.

Save for a handful of elves and one time with a dwarf, Leliana's male partners had all been human, and the most gifted she had ever seen, while certainly not a disappointment in hindsight, still paled in comparison to the man in front of her. She didn't have to say anything; his amused expression said that he understood it perfectly, and seemed quite complimented by her awe; first reactions never lost their appeal, the rush of ego that came from seeing people perpetually left awestruck. A traveled and talented woman like Leliana, whose adoration of size was certainly not an unexplored curiosity, only made it that much much better. But he said nothing, letting her feel out the moment herself, curious as to what she would do now that she saw exactly what she had signed on for.

Not intimidated by his cock enough to pull back, in fact only emboldened by its size and by determination, Leliana gripped it tightly and began to stroke, slowly pushing forward, climbing onto the bed rather than leaning over him. "How many people have turned away at this point?" she asked, her delightfully accented voice low and sultry as she dragged herself toward him further, her other hand running along his thigh before it too seized his cock and stroked it. It was incredibly warm, the veiny shaft aching and twitching in her hands, and due to the size of it, no motion was small or understated.

"Too many," the hung Qunari responded, admiring the way her body moved, the way she drew closer toward him with a sway in her hips. He knew her destination, and he welcomed it, a hand reaching forward only to caress her cheek. "Those are not enjoyable nights for me, coming all the way to my room only to find myself alone."

Leliana bit her lip, smiling seductively as she continued to pull herself forward. "I can see why. This is not a frustration easily taken care of, is it?" She stroked quicker as she released her second hand from his cock again and ran it up his bared chest, along all the battle scars and firmly defined muscle. The bard found many things attractive, perhaps a little too confused by the wildly different paramours she had known and all of the 'missions' as a bard that had brought her through worlds of attraction that left her unsure what she was truly attracted to, but his power and his fiery warrior spirit were certainly what had drawn her toward him. In addition to, obviously what she held in her hand, which stroked faster in steady taunting of the Qunari. "But fortunately, I am very eager to make sure you enjoy this night greatly."

Finally over his lap, Leliana held Bull's cock steady, hand keeping it level as she began to squirm and adjust herself, the veiny, turgid head disappearing beneath her skirt and brushing against the smooth, soft skin of her inner thigh. The ale made her just a little clumsy and imprecise as she tried to line his tip up with her entrance, something that his size only made that much more unruly, but eventually she made it, and his head was flush against her labia, pressing the plump lips down as she braced herself with deep, steady breaths, almost meditative in her attempt to focus in on her task and not falter. "Maker help me," she whispered beneath her breath before slamming down against him and crying out.

The penetration was swift, and it was everything Leliana had been expecting, but expectation did not make it any easier on the spy. His size made her groan and grunt as she settled down onto his cock, the size certainly more than she had been expecting, but she was determined to see it through, steeling herself as the second she was down to his base and settled in his lap, she was pushing up again, determined to weather through the sensation of being filled so utterly, to blind herself with pleasure by just going with it. Her hands found his chest once more, holding tightly to his body as she started to rock up and down in his lap, eyes shut tight with determination.

Bull had not been expected her to take him all the way down, or to get right to riding him, but he was averse to neither of these things. "Your courage was not misplaced," he groaned, grabbing her hips and holding tightly to her, helping to guide her as she moved atop him. Her determination and durability were both worthy of respect; she showed no signs of struggle or pain as she took him; certainly, it was difficult to handle something so large, but she did not seem to be in agony as she did so, sturdy in her mad pursuit of easing herself into the pleasure she sought. "It only becomes easier from here." Strong fingers gripped tightly onto the Orlesian's hips, helping to guide her up and down, encouraging her in her very intense and forward means of getting off. He was patient and considerate, but he could tell that she was determined and eager to see the moment where the agony of being opened so intensely shifted into the most vivid of pleasures, and hoped to help her find what she sought with some support.

"So full," she groaned as her head rolled back, shoulders going slack. Leliana's jaw trembled as she continued to move, holding steadily onto the imposing Qunari, who even on his back and with her atop him, hardly seemed in a position of vulnerability or docility. Especially as his hands were upon her, so strong and effortless in their tight grip on her hips, which began to roll as they emboldened her, set her onto an excited rhythm. The sensation was a quicker one than she'd expected, as she grew accustomed to being filled up like she couldn't believe. The thick Qunari cock was an intimidating prospect she was perhaps better off not trying to take, but once she began to overcome her body's defeatist attitudes, those worries gave way to something incredible. It was the logical conclusion of her size queen tendencies pushed to the extreme, and the more she felt it, the more she couldn't go without it.

At the height of each push upward, she felt almost hollow, her empty passage aching to be filled once more, and she drove herself down with more vigour because of it, slamming down against the powerful warrior's hips as she simply refused to give in. It felt incredible, like she was aflame, pleasure and the lingering agony of being pushed open more than she was built to be twisting into a single debaucherous sensation that left her hungry and unable to stop. She wanted as much of it as she could get, greedy as she picked up the pace, riding the Iron Bull faster and harder as she found herself more and more capable of taking him.

When Leliana found the strength and stability to start moaning, Bull started to meet her with thrusts of his own, pushing upward into the gorgeous, bouncing redhead slamming herself down onto his lap. There was simply no way he could stay docile for long as the velvety clenching of her vaginal walls around his cock proved just as immense a pleasure to him as it did to her, perhaps even more so given the way he savoured the tightness and lacked the pressure that she was subjected to. His eyes fell on her breasts, which only bounced harder as his powerful hips began to shove her body upward, turning her mad riding of his lap heavier as she was bounced upward. "You can take it," he said, not only as words of encouragement, but as happy relief. She was not a fragile maiden who needed tenderness, which allowed him to open up and go at her hard and fast, rather than having to worry about being slow or gentle with her. The freedom in being able to give his all to his partner was a rare one, and he wanted to savour it as much as he could.

Reveling in the increasingly aggressive pace of their sex, Leliana was left a moaning wreck atop Bull, spine arching back, head falling limply as she threw herself whole heartedly into what she was doing. "Yes, I can," she moaned, holding almost too tightly to Bull's sides, fingers and nails dug into his skin as she clung to him for dear life, never ceasing or slowing in her mad descent, which his hips now bouncing her body up as though effortlessly now made even more intense; she would not be deprived the feeling of him inside of her, and the harder she fought for it, the quicker and needier she came down against him, the more intense the sensation felt as she fucked herself mercilessly atop his lap. Her body was on fire now, but she refused to slow down for anything, continuing onward as she felt her body tense up and the oncoming bliss threaten to overwhelm her.

A playful slap at Leliana's ass as his hands reached back around with ease to feel the taut cheeks and the way they jiggled softly in response to the fervid bounces, was all Leliana need to find herself pushed hard over the edge again. She cried out in fiery delight and bliss as her second orgasm of the night ran through her like fire, senses reeling as her utterly stuffed pussy clenched down as needily and desperately as it could, and although there was no hope of tightening so long as Bull's thick and unrelenting cock held her open wide, the increased tightness was all the hulking Qunari needed to find himself hurtled over the edge as hell, snarling and thrashing as he thrust upward into the madly bouncing woman in his lap. Leliana had not even thought about how much someone so big would cum, and was caught utterly off guard as the rush descended upon her, pushing into mad heights of lust she had absolutely no hope of overcoming as it all bore heavily down upon her. Each powerful throb inside of her clenching hole sent a hot rush of cum into her that left her screaming curse words in her native Orlesian.

Leliana had expected that to be it, at least for a moment, but there were many reasons the Iron Bull lived up to his name, and he was far from done with the redhead. "You're doing very well so far," he said, commending her on her ability to take him down deep and fast, to handle his size not only without problems, but in stride before long. Before she could realize what 'so far' implied he had her in his arms, lifting her off of his lap and driving her down onto the bed face-first, showing her the roughness that she really ought to have been expecting from someone of his size and boisterousness. She landed flat on her front, prone on the bed as Bull bore down upon her, taking the more dominant position this time with the clear intention of making damn certain that she experienced the full and very slightly depraved depths of what a ride on the Iron Bull entailed.

His body pressed down tightly against hers, the weight intense even when he was braced enough against the mattress not to utterly squash her. His barrel chest pressed tightly against her back, defined muscles remaining utterly unyielding. Leliana's body was built for agility, all lean and wiry muscle left utterly dwarfed by the massive Qunari warrior, and he seemed to take great joy in making sure she knew it as he eclipsed her, casting her body in shadows as he blocked out the candlelight in the room, slowly pressing his slick and sticky cock up to her sloppy and used entrance, momentarily loose enough for him to have no problem shunting back into and taking the reigns with the task of dealing with for a little bit.

But it seemed Leliana wasn't as averse as expected, purring as she pressed up against his body. "Show my why they call you the Iron Bull," she taunted, licking her lips as she looked over her shoulder, up at the hulking elf looking to claim her. She wanted everything he had, wanted his worst, deep and fast and as powerful as he could give it, no matter how hard it shook her. "Don't hold anything back.

Immediately, Leliana knew that she would come to regret that dare, hissing as Bull slammed into her, his cock sinking with ease into her pussy as he too showed little patience once in control. His thrusts began immediately, and didn't let up, starting off savage and intense as he proved that one orgasm was far from enough to satisfy his hunger. Not after he'd eaten her out, and then watched her tight, gorgeous body heaving up and down atop him. No, those only heightened his need, left him frantic and desperate, pounding into her with a brutal and merciless pace that filled the writhing human with thick cock and showed her no quarter.

Leliana had never been fucked so hard in her life, but in that savagery she found something intense, something burning. She cried out in delight, "Harder!" as her back arched only a little, walled by Bull's body and unable to overpower him as he shoved down into her pussy, each hilting thrust filling her with his cock and with a searing, fiery sensation she adored much more than she should have. There was something so twisted and utterly raw about what she was being subjected to, something so far beyond the sexual pleasures she had sought and found in others before, and she savoured the opportunity for something different, even as her body trembled and shook from each balls deep plunge into her core with such vigour that she wasn't sure how she was still in one piece.

Very few people who left the Iron Bull's chambers in the morning could walk straight, and Leliana found herself well on her way to being one of the victims of trying to take his cock when utterly unprepared to, but she embraced the challenge, embraced whatever vulgar sensations came with it as she twisted in frantic delight. Which earned her an amused groan of, "You're either deceptively durable, or a glutton for punishment," as he watched her. Felt her. She was squirming beneath him, trying to shove upward and back against his thrusts as he shoved her each time flat against the bed, fucking her hard in the mattress as he flaunted his strength and dominance over her. She moaned in ways that made him want to keep up the attention, to draw more of those sweet noises from her soft lips, to make her scream in frantic delight and nirvana as he fucked her like she could have ever believed.

His weight pressed down so utterly upon Leliana, shoving her into the bedding beneath and greatly limiting her motion, but still she writhed and thrashed, refusing to stay still as the monstrous cock continued to plunge deep into her, setting her alight with the most frantic and twisted of delights. Her size queen nature had pushed her to something more intense than she could have expected, but she embraced it eagerly, ran with it and let the pleasure consume her, even if it was much, much more intense than she was certain she could handle all night. Not that she wouldn't try, of course; this was the kind of opportunity she couldn't dare turn down and look away from. She'd be seeing this to the end no matter what, and any bow-legged stumbling or difficulty sitting for the ensuing days would simply have to be dealt with; this was too good to deny herself.

"Maybe I'm both," Leliana moaned, knuckles white as bone as she clutched desperately to fistfuls of bedding, nails dug into the sheets and the mattress she was being fucked right into. "And maybe you're wondering which of those is better for you, but I can promise you that it is the combination of them that will make you enjoy this to the fullest."

Bull absolutely adored the fire in the playful redhead, the way she teased and gritted her teeth, determination seeing her through the vulgar, senseless pounding with a weary smile. She was truly worthy of being his partner, a regular lover with whom he could find the most intense pleasure on a frequent and incredible basis. There didn't have to be anything emotional when their desires proved so compatible with each other in ways that made it seem almost foolish not to. And to seal the deal, Bull groaned as yet another orgasm was upon him. He didn't fight it, didn't hold anything back, he just let it go, slamming balls deep into her and pinning her wrists down as he came inside of her yet again.

The sudden gushing of cum deep into her dripping hole was all Leliana needed, in turn, to find her own release. She screamed a quivering, lilting howl as her body ignited in brilliant, white hot fire. Her thrashing became more intense, although never had she been pinned down nearly as hard as Bull doubled down on the pressure and the weight, asserting his dominance with each spurt of molten semen pumped directly into her. It kept her high and agonized throughout her immense peak, throughout the rush of sensation that never dulled, never receded. Her climax was one of intensity and never-ending fervor, and she had no idea how her mind and her senses remained so sharp throughout.

When Bull withdrew from the gasping, prone woman to admire his handiwork, he felt a swell of pride coming over him. Even someone as experienced and traveled as Leliana, determined as she had been to take him, had not been fully capable of holding her own. It was no sign of weakness, of course, but he had to gloat for a moment in how well he had done, before pulling her by the hips up to all fours for another round.

"How many more can you have in you?" asked the weary spy as the Qunari's cock lined up once more with her hole.

"I don't know, nobody has ever tired me out before."

"I'll take that as a challenge."


End file.
